


End of the Dance

by Palizinha



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/F, never underestimate my random femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After dancing with Milo, Amanda has to deal with some complicated truths. Lydia tries to cheer her up.





	

It was towards the end of the dance, after the band actually hired showed up with the wild (and knowing Murphy's Law probably true) story of ending up in the future and started playing instead of Milo's band.

Amanda got her dance with him, and while she was pretty sure her clothes were ruined (she wasn't gonna look. She just wasn't) she was glad she did that. Milo was sweet, and if she thought she could handle being around him, she wouldn't be against actively acknowledging his crush on her. But she was aware it was likely she wouldn't be able to handle it, and it was best if she never tried because she would end up hurting him otherwise.

But she did like Milo, especially after what he did tonight, and looking at him dancing with Zack and Melissa after their dance ended left her in a somewhat sad state.

"You want me to have fun for you again?" Lydia said, being able to see Amanda needed some cheering up.

"I'm not sure I'll quite be able to have any fun tonight, even if you're trying to do so for me," Amanda sighed, risking another look at Milo, who caught her eye and waved at her with a smile.

Lydia observed the two, nodding to herself. "Oh, yes, the forbidden love of the disaster kid and the perfectionist. A tale of pain and-

"Not quite sure this is the time to try to transform this into the summary of a play, but I appreciate the attempt," Amanda smiled, but Lydia noticed she still seemed sad.

"I am not just attempting to cheer you up, Amanda. I will do so," Lydia winked at her before going on in some dramatic speech.

Amanda couldn't recognize what play that was from, but knowing Lydia it was probably something really strange, so that wasn't surprising.

"But the two of you did get your Cinderella moment tonight, including a dance with your Prince," Lydia pointed out, after realizing Amanda wasn't really paying attention to her speech.

"I don't think it really changes anything, though. I like Milo, I do, but..." Amanda trailed off, and if Lydia understood what she meant or not, she wasn't sure it mattered.

Lydia didn't say anything after that - a bit weird for the girl, Amanda had to admit - but instead looked around.

Lydia finally dragged Amanda by the hand, and while she wasn't sure what the girl had in mind this time, she went along with it.

Lydia approached the band and made a request for a song. The singer nodded and Amanda observed them, she had heard of the song, but the point of the entire thing was somewhat lost on her.

"If dancing with Milo got you down, then maybe dancing with me instead will cheer you up again!" Lydia said (read: screamed), dancing close to Amanda as she tried to keep up with the rather wild girl.

It... wasn't bad. By the end of the song, Amanda was actually grinning a little.

"I should probably go, Amanda! I hope to have shown you a rather good time," Lydia finished with a curtsy and walked away, leaving the dance.

Amanda looked at her as she walked away. Lydia was strange, to say the very least, but that wasn't a bad thing.

For the first time all night, she didn't even notice when Milo passed close to her and took a foot from a table with him.


End file.
